Annabeth's Percy Jackson 17
by sparklevampFTW
Summary: Takes place after The Last Olympian. It's Percy's 17th birthday, but it seems Annabeth will be getting a surprise present as well. . . or maybe two.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction my friend seriia (on deviantart) and I are working on. She isn't on here, but I'm on here so much, I figured "What the hell?" and put it up here. Her story is through Percy's POV and mine's through Annabeth's, but mine are a bit more descriptive. If you wanna check hers out, here's the link: **.com/gallery/?q=percy+jackson+17

**We wrote this before The Lost Hero, so it takes place after The Last Olympian. Has anyone else noticed that all Riordan's books start with "The"?**

PERCY'S 17th BIRTHDAY

Today was going to be awesome. It was Percy's seventeenth birthday, one year later from when we saved the world from the Titan Lord and first got together. Everyone had brought really cool gifts, but I knew he would like mine the most, and I had a plan on how to deliver it.  
Then, Percy stepped out of his house and we all cheered as I slipped my invisibility hat on. His big grin made me smile to see him so happy, but as he scanned the crowd of almost every camper from Camp-Half Blood, even the Ares cabin was here, his face shadowed over when he couldn't find me. Excellent.  
Percy walked around, saying "Hi" to many people, growing even more sullen as he went through the crowd and didn't find the person he was looking for. I stayed about five to seven feet away from him, until he left the crowd and went over to the built in swing set far in the back of his yard across from the built in trampoline.  
I got too excited and stepped too close to him on the swing. The one next to him moved slightly and he noticed it before some one called "PERCY!"  
We both looked up as Rachel ran up to him.  
"Hi," he mumbled.  
She sat on his lap, kissed his cheek, then ran off just as quickly.  
_Now!_ I thought.  
I stepped in front of him and sat on his lap, pushing my legs in the space between his side and the swing rope then wrapped them around his waist.  
I kissed him.  
Percy looked surprised, then realized what was going on. His fingers traced lightly up my spine sending a volley of electricity through my body. He grabbed my hat and gently removed it. He could finally see me, then kissed with more passion now that he could see the object of his affection.  
My plan had worked. He liked my present.  
My hand clutched his hair as the other one smoothly traced his face and neck hungrily. He parted his lips slightly, allowing me entrance. I could've stayed like that forever, and from his actions, so could he, but there was a flash off to the side and a faint "click." Our lips retracted to see what was going on. Percy's mom was standing there with a camera and giggling campers behind her.  
"MAN!" Percy screamed.  
He tried to pull away, but I hugged my legs around him and my arms became restraints, refusing to let go. He gave up and held me tighter.  
I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could he.  
"Presents!" his mom laughed.  
The cabins all lined up in turns. Most of it was candy, cards, blah blah blah. Yep, my present was definitely the best, until it was the Hermes cabin's turn. As Percy opened it, his face looked confused, then bright red.  
That's when I saw what it was.  
It was a bra, white with red polka-dots. I could feel my face pale and my hairs stood on end. Then I was red with rage.  
I snatched the bra out of the box while the Hermes cabin snickered off to the side. They took off as I ran after them and screamed "You perverts! I've been looking for this!"  
I caught up to them and smashed their heads together. I jogged back to Percy as he opened his mom's present, $300, and Poseidon's, 50 gold drachma. Percy had on a devious expression that then turned dreamy that made me wonder what was going on in his head.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? That would be okay though, 'cause I don't really like it either. It's old (like August 7th, 2009 old), and my writing skills have improved, but it's imperitive to the story, sooo. . . *shrug***

**REVIEWS make Hermes Cabin steal undergarments.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWOOOOOOOOOOO~! 3 one of my favs. :3 You'll find out why Percy looked so mischievous the day before. ;D**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Sluggishly, I climbed out of bed and got ready for today. I could already feel the boredom seeping through my socks.  
Maybe I can hang with Percy today, I thought. Yesterday was super fun, except that little "incident" with the Hermes cabin. And what was with the expression on Percy's face after he got his mom and dad's present? I hated not knowing.  
I had some breakfast, Coco Puffs, and called up Percy's house.  
The phone rang 4 times, and then someone picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi Mrs. Blowfis." She had changed her name since she married Paul. "Can I talk to Percy?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Annabeth, but he stepped out a while ago." She had a light, giddy ring in her voice, like she just thought of something funny but was trying to hold in laughter.  
"Ok," I said sullenly.  
"He'll call you later, I'm sure," the ring was still in her voice, but more prominent now. "Bye."  
"Wait, what? How do you know?" She hung up.  
I sighed.  
I was really tired. I only got maybe 4 hours of sleep last night because I was reading a really good book. I went up stairs to read more.

"Oh my Gods! Yes!" I screamed.  
I was in my room on the bed, my book had fallen onto the floor, and I then realized my perfect world I had just been in was all a dream.  
"Oh, man," I wined.  
Right before I had fallen asleep, I got to the part where Devin asks Carol to marry him. It was so touching that I began to fantasize about Percy and I. Then I fell asleep, but my dream was so livid I could've sworn it was real.  
It happened like this; Percy called me up and asked me to come over. As soon as I saw him at his house, I squealed "SEAWEEDBRAIN!" and tackled him with a hug. We went up to his room and sat on the bed, but I couldn't hold it in. I kissed him almost immediately, but something caught in my mouth. I pulled it out and it was a ring, though I don't remember what color exactly, and Percy proposed to me.  
That's when I woke up.  
I wished I hadn't woken up, broke away from my perfect little bubble. I began to sob.  
But then the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered, biting back the tears.  
"Hey, Annabeth," It was Percy! "You wanna' come over?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok, see ya soon." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"SEAWEEDBRAIN!" I squealed. I couldn't help it, it was too much like my dream. I just wanted to live it up.  
He smiled and pecked me on the lips. We climbed the stairs to his room and we plopped on the bed.  
I thought about the last time I kissed him.  
I pursed my lips. "Percy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is there anybody with a camera nearby?"  
He smiled, remembering yesterday. "No."  
"Ok then."  
I turned on my side as he did the same. He wrapped his arms around me and I attacked him with a kiss.  
He opened his mouth, but instead of his tongue, a small object slipped in.  
I spat it out and to see what it was. It was a silver, almost gray, ring with a sea-green pearl in the middle.  
My heart began to race as he plucked the object out of my hand and slowly sank to the ground on one knee slowly.  
"Annabeth?"  
My response was a gasp as I covered my mouth.  
"Will you marry me?"  
I glomped him onto the floor.  
"I do!"  
He kissed me again and my perfect world began off where it ended.

**Aw, he's such a cutie, proposing with his mouth. How . . . Charming.**

**REVIEWS make Percy propose with his tongue.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not good at before-hand author comments lol.**

It had been a week since Percy proposed. Right after that we ran down the stairs, hands folded together, and told his mom and step-dad, Paul.  
Paul clapped him on the back and smiled and his mom hugged me fiercely, but I think she knew what was up before we even told her.  
"Oh, Annabeth and Percy, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. It looked like she was about to cry. Everything was so right in my world at that moment that I couldn't help but let a few tears escape as well. Then we walked back to my house and told my parents. I was a little tense at first, but then happy to see them give the same reaction as Percy's parents did. I smiled.  
My step-mom took my hand and said she wanted to give me something. She led me to the back of her closet, a huge cavern of clothes and wooden hand-crafted shelves. There was a large cabinet in the back. She opened the doors and I gasped as she slipped off the white garment bag.  
It was a long white wedding gown, frilly and elegant. It could have used some modifications since the train appeared torn and yellowed, but it was beautiful. The gown was strapless with delicate swirls made of shimmering silk all over the dress. Around the middle wrapped a gauzy sash that tied in an intricate bow in the back and trailed along with the train. The bottom of the dress had white roses imprinted into it. They weren't beautiful at all, brown, crumpling, and falling out. Then I realized they were _real_ rose petals!  
"Sorry about the bottom, after I took it off, I forgot to get rid of the rose petals, but we can replace them. Do you like it?"  
I couldn't speak; the only thing I could do is run to her and hug her. I sobbed out a thank you, then stopped crying almost as quickly as it started.  
Percy walked in then and gasped at the amazing gown. He smiled at me.  
"Wow, you're going to look so totally hot in that." he said slyly.  
"Shut up!" I laughed, and then went to his side for a quick kiss.

I laughed to myself thinking back on that as I did the finishing touches on the gown. The only things we changed were the bow, back of the dress, and the train. The back of the dress used to be up to the middle of my ribs, so now it came down to the middle of my back, which is where the bow used to be. Because of that, we moved it to just above my backside. We remade the train since it was withered and old and made it 2 feet longer. We also added velcro to stick it on the rest of the dress so it can come off when Percy and I dance and we were taking the dress to this special tailor tomorrow to get new petals imprinted in it.  
I sat there dreamily for a second, thinking about my wedding in two days, then brought myself back to reality when I burnt my hand on the iron I was using to smoothen my gown.  
"Ow!" I squeaked. It didn't leave a mark, just a little singe. The dress was ok, thank goodness. It took all week to fix it, and it felt like I hadn't seen Percy in forever. Two more days, I told myself.  
Then my phone rang, but I couldn't find it. It played Blue by Eiffel, Percy's favorite song, which was his special ringtone on my phone so I know it's him calling.  
I was desperate to hear his voice, but it stopped ringing. Ugh! Stupid phone.  
I searched frantically and found it in a pile of cut up silk I still needed to clean up. Eh, I'll do it later.  
I pressed 4 for speed dial. It rang twice before he picked up.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hi Percy!" my heart did a leap to hear him finally.  
"Hey Annabeth." I could hear a smile in his voice.  
"Sorry I missed your call."  
"It's okay," he said quickly.  
"Good."  
"Hey, gotta' go, bye!"  
"Wai-!" But the dial tone cut me off as my heart sunk. Why did he go? Maybe he was just nervous.  
I looked over my dress again. The bridesmaid dress was done too, a strapless silver/gray silk cocktail dress tied with a pale green gauze sash around the middle. Artemis was letting Thalia take off a day to come to the wedding, and I couldn't wait to see her. I hadn't seen her since last year when her and the hunters helped defend New York from Kronos' evil army of uglies.  
I wished Juniper could have been my second bridesmaid, but we're too far from her life source at Camp-Half Blood, so she can't. So my third choice was Rachel. We had come to find that we can be pretty good friends once she became the oracle, mostly 'cause she can't date and Percy automatically belonged to me from then on.  
Percy had already chosen his best men, Grover, Tyson, and Nico of course. I just hope Nico doesn't wear his retarded T-shirt with a printed tux on the front to the wedding and that Grover doesn't start bleating and eating silverware around the mortal guests. I then had a horrifying flash of Tyson being the bishop. . .

It was almost midnight when Percy called.  
"Hey hon." I answered.  
"Hey baby. Come outside in your dress." then he hung up. That was all. Men are _so_ strange.  
I peeked out my window through the blinds to see Percy standing outside my house in his tux. I gasped, he looked so handsome.  
I knew it was a tradition not to let the groom see your dress before the wedding or you'll get bad luck, _blahdy-blahdy-blah,_ but I didn't care. I slipped into my dress and put on my converse (no, I won't wear converse to the wedding, jeez). I silently ran down the stairs easily since the train wasn't attached yet and opened the door.  
He was leaning on the big oak tree outside, looking stunning as moonlight washed over him. Our street had no street lights, so only the moon was giving light, but it was enough to see his eyes widen then a smile brighten his face. He walked over to me and took my hand in his.  
"Come on," he whispered in my ear as he lightly kissed my neck. "Let's go for a stroll."

**AAAAAAAAAAH! omg, it's getting better! XD and the stories are getting LOOOONGER =_= but I just had to give the details of the dress, my mind told me I had to!**

***don't tell them that! they'll be on to us!***  
**okay, sorry mind.**  
***Sssh!***

**REVIEWS make Percy's face brighten with a smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We get to see what happened the night before. :)**

I opened my eyes to the buttery sunshine of a Saturday morning. The sun rays illuminated the dust motes in the air and made them look like tiny orbiting planets.  
Before I could get up, I realized something.  
"Oh my Gods. . . I'm getting married today," I whispered to myself, then smiled wide.  
Before I could pull off the covers, my hand clutched something long and thin. I lifted it up, it was a red rose. I smiled again to myself, thinking about last night.

Percy had taken me to the park and pushed me on the swing then I jumped off and attacked him with kiss. He had pulled me through the woods to a bush of roses. The leaves glowed a beautiful shade of jade and the roses swirled with mist around the illuminate petals. He plucked one and said that if I accepted it, he'd be mine forever. I took the rose, astonished by its beauty, and said of course. He had smiled then said thank you.  
"Zeus did the same with Hera, and I wanted to do it for you, so that you knew that no matter what, you'll never be rid of me and my obnoxiousness," he said playfully with a smug smile on.  
"Oh please, if I couldn't get rid of you by now, how am I _ever_ going to?" I joked.  
"That's the spirit!"

As I climbed off the bed, the dust motes stirred in the air like the orbit had been put on fast forward. I walked to my closet and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. My step-mom had picked my dress up earlier before I woke up to get the petals imprinted and all I had to do was wait for Mrs. Blowfis to come over and help with my hair.  
Percy and I had chosen to have our wedding under a pavilion at the beach, but not like those ugly green, dirty public beach, this one had beautiful blue-green waves and natural soft white sand. We would've had it at camp, but then mortals couldn't come in, so we picked the beach.  
Mrs. Blowfis came over later and put my hair up in some sort of intricate up-do. My hair piled in curls on top of my head with braids and swirls and all that sort of stuff. Sea-foam green chiffon flowers hung in my hair and she placed a tiny tiara of gray/silver metal in the middle to hook on my veil later. Then she got to experiment with my face.  
I felt like one of those plastic head make-up toys for toddlers as she applied layer after layer of eye shadow and blush, then she would erase it and try another color scheme. She ended up using a pale green eye shadow and pink shell lipstick with a light layer of red blush. Finally, the torture was over.  
My step-mom had then walked in, just in time, to give me my dress. They helped me slip in it then attached my veil. We went outside to Mrs. Blowfis' car and I climbed in the back. Percy had driven it here and was now sitting in the passenger side. I blew him a kiss and he smiled.  
When we arrived, Percy got out to go to his place at the head of the alter, but first he leaned through my open window and kissed me.  
"I'll see you later," I said. "Don't run off to chase a butterfly or dolphin or something, okay?"  
"Don't worry, I already said you can't get rid of me." he smiled wryly and winked.  
He turned and walked towards the set up wedding pavilion. When did he get so suave? Right after I asked myself that, he tripped and fell down. I stifled a giggle. You could always count on Percy to trip over his own two feet.

"Aaah, oh my Gods!" I squealed. I tackled Thalia with a hug and asked her what she's been up to. We talked for maybe twenty minutes when Rachel came in in her bridesmaid gown.  
"Wow Rachel, you look so pretty!"  
"Me? Look who's talking! You're gorgeous, Annabeth. Percy's gonna' spaz." she laughed.  
"Oh, he already saw me in the dress."  
"But isn't that bad luck?"  
"Eh, I didn't really care. Whoever came up with that probably just didn't want her husband to leave her at the alter 'cause her dress was ugly."  
"Haha, yeah," Rachel laughed. "Hey Thalia, here's your dress, you should get ready."  
"'Kay, see you in a sec guys."  
Then Karissa walked in. She was new to camp, 17 and didn't need to go to camp til now, the lucky duck. She had offered to be flower girl. I smiled at her and she waved.  
"Annabeth, you look so pretty!"  
"Thanks Karissa, you too." I smiled. She had a crème gown with a pale green gauze sash around her middle, the flower girl dress.  
"I wish I could stay and chat, but I need to find our flowers, so see ya." She walked out.  
After she left I went wondering. I saw a tall shaggy guy over at the open bar eating silverware.  
"Grover!"  
He turned and dropped his half chewed fork as his eyes popped.  
"A-a-a-annabeth!" He tackled me with a hug and bleated in excitement.  
"You look stunning Annabeth! I'm so happy for you and Per-r-r-rcy!"  
"Thanks Grover, I missed you so much."  
"Hey Annabeth," a new voice sounded behind me.  
I turned, startled, to see Nico.  
"Oh, Nico don't do that! You freaked me out."  
"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.  
"ANNABETH!" another voice boomed behind us. Where were they all coming from? I turned to see Tyson bounding up to us with his arms outstretched for a hug. Oh crap.  
"Aah! Tyson don't smush me! Hugs are good, attack's are bad!" He stopped right in front of us and said sorry, but still had to give me a huge hug.  
"Tyson -! Can't - breathe!" I gasped.  
"Sorry, Annabeth. I missed you. Where is my big brother?"  
"At the alter, next to Poseidon."  
"Yaaay! I will see you later, Annabeth. And Goat-boy and Son of Hades." He happily bounded off to make Percy his second victim to his hugs-of-death.  
I smiled and turned to Grover and Nico "Well I gotta' go for now, see you guys later." I waved as they said bye.  
When I got back to my special bride-and-bridesmaid-only tent, Rachel and Thalia were ready with an arrangement of flowers in their hands. Standing next to them was Karissa holding her basket of soft pink rose petals and my step-mom holding my flowers.  
She came up to me and handed me the flowers, then embraced me with a hug.  
"Are we all ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yep," my dad said as he walked in.  
"Hey Dad," I greeted him.  
"Hey kiddo," he smiled.  
I took his arm in one hand and held my flowers in the other as the familiar wedding march began and Karissa walked down the aisle dropping petals followed by Thalia and Rachel.  
"I love you, Dad," I said as we walked down the aisle.  
"I love you too, Annabeth. I'm so happy for you."  
I didn't get to finish talking to him because a new pair of hands had just replaced his. I looked up into Percy's eyes and could see in his face the same thing he saw in mine: pure love. Travis came up with the rings and handed them to us. We both slipped each other's ring on our fingers. Before Travis took his place behind Tyson, he looked at Karissa behind me and winked as she giggled and blushed.  
Poseidon began the vows. With so many half-bloods with ADHD in the room, the atmosphere during the vows was like a tangible mist of boredom. If Percy hadn't been standing up, I swear he would've fell asleep. I zoned and looked around at the scene. Behind Percy stood Grover, Nico, Tyson, and then Travis and behind me stood Thalia, Rachel, and then Karissa. I could see Karissa and Travis exchanging goo-goo eyes and Tyson was looking at everything and swinging his arms in circles. My step-mom sat between my dad and Mrs. Blowfis who sat next to Percy's step-dad Mr. Blowfis on her other side. Next to my dad was a dark haired woman who wore a white gown with gray sparkles on it and gray crystal owl earrings to match her shining gray eyes, my mother, Athena. She smiled and nodded to me.  
"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"  
"I do," he said, and I could hear the ring of pure love in his voice that I had seen in his face before.  
"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"  
My throat choked up and my eyes filled with water.  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride," he announced and closed the big vow book in front of him with a thud.  
Percy leaned into me and I kissed him. My heart thudded and pounded and I could feel my cheeks burning red with blush as the crowd cheered. I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My leg popped up like in those old sappy love movies and he lifted me off the floor to spin me around.  
The crowd whooped and cheered, especially Tyson.  
"YAAAAAAY!" he jumped up and down and clapped his huge hands and I almost fell over.  
We flowed into the reception party and sat down at our special table. I looked around at the people here to spend this most wonderful of days with us. Funny, it looked like there were more people here than we invited. Before I could ponder over this some more, I saw Grover at the groomsmen table across from us chewing on the table cloth and looking absolutely frightened. He stared at some people I didn't recognize with a look of pure horror then glanced at Percy with a look that said _Run!_  
Oh no, bad luck _did_ come! Or was it just that there were so many half-bloods here for such a long period of time that the monsters had smelled dinner waiting?  
I couldn't think on this too long for the wedding-crashers changed into the same cannibals I helped Percy battle in seventh grade! The Laistrygonians! Or in English: _Canadians._  
I looked at Percy and he had on a murderous face. He pulled out Riptide and attacked. I unstrapped my knives from my leg under my dress (kept there just in case) and charged. This was _my_ wedding day, and no blundering, over-grown idiots were going to ruin it for me.

**yaay, wedding day for Annabeth! :D and gets her Percy awkwardness, yaay!**

**REVIEWS make Tyson give attack-hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I haven't said it already, Karissa is my friend's PJ OC. :) Cabin of Aphrodite. 3**

The blood lust rose up from somewhere inside my body and turned my face a fiery shade of red. How dare these humongous buffoons crash our wedding? I glanced at Percy and saw that his expression resembled mine as we charged the monsters.  
"Those of you with no weapons, run!" he screamed, but they were already running. Sprinting toward the street, paddling maddeningly through the water, anything to get away from the twelve living nightmares standing before us.  
But then there were only nine. Percy had stabbed one in the calf and Travis had jumped on one's back to plunge his knife into the crevice between the giant's shoulder blades. And I had twirled around just in time to slice off a reaching hand extended toward me. The Laistrygonians howled in defiance and evaporated into sulfurous yellow dust against the pale sugar sand of the beach.  
Karissa unsheathed her twin deep violet blades and did a kick spin in the air to devastate another giant.  
"Whoa, that's hot," laughed Travis.  
"Travis! In the middle of a fight here, remember?" I lectured him.  
"Oh yeah, right," he said as he immediately swung around to lash another monster. Seven more to go.  
I launched myself onto another and stabbed it then fell lightly to my feet in a shower of dust. Nico had unleashed three undead warriors on the monsters and had helped kill all but two of the Laistrygonians.  
Percy swung his sword dangerously and there was only one left. I charged at it with the rage of an angry bull.  
Then the floor was suddenly not under my feet but below me. The giant had grabbed my feet when I jumped to swing and I was now dangling over his open mouth!  
_Ugh, monster breath,_ I wanted to say as I was wafted by the warm moisture of the giants mouth, but all that came out was a strangled and frightened "Help!"  
Percy caught my eye and I could see the absolute horror on his face for a second right before it turned to murderous rage.  
He bellowed a yell of fury and came flying at the monster but every time it would just swat him away. I kicked at the giant's teeth and broke one off. He hollered and very nearly dropped me in his mouth, but pulled me out to examine his broken tooth with the other hand.  
Intuition flashed in Percy's eyes and tried to stab the monster while it was distracted.  
He went for its side out of its seeing range, but the monster turned just in time to see him and slapped him fifteen feet away to the recession table. He landed in a batch of knives and I could hear his cry of pain over the giant's horrible guffaw.  
"Percy!" I screamed in horror. Everyone who was fighting the other Laistrygonians were trying to attack the monster that held me, but he was so immensely strong and bulbous in size that their blades could find no purchase in his skin.  
"Haha! Good try little heroes!" the giant bellowed in a loud, nerve piercing voice. "But your tiny swords are no match for Dag's bronze strong skin!" Then I noticed that he was right, his skin _was_ bronze, the color and texture. This would be harder than we thought.  
By now my head was beginning to swirl with the rush of blood that gushed towards my brain and left my legs feeling numb. Dag was holding me so tight that the circulation in my legs was beginning to become painful, but then I realized something. His hand was warm and soft unlike the cold, hard skin of his arms and head down. His hands were his weak point!  
Percy urged himself off the table and looked even angrier now that Dag had decided to ignore every one stabbing him and just eat me.  
"Percy!" I called. "His hands! They're not plated!" His eyes appraised Dag's soft skin and leaped forward.  
All I could hear was a cry of despair and pain sweep all around me as Percy plunged Riptide into the flesh of Dag's hand. I clamped my hands over my ears to drown out his roaring wail, but then I was suddenly plummeting towards the sand with my limbs flailing and my dress clouding my vision as I tumbled in the air.  
"Oof!" I thumped on the soft sand on my back side. Percy capped his pen and rushed over to me.  
"Ugh, Dag Dust," I wiped off the dust on my face and he laughed at my expression.  
There was yellow dust _everywhere_ and it smelled like rotten eggs.  
That's when I saw Percy's back.  
"Oh my Gods, Percy! You're bleeding!" He was all cut up on his back from when he got launched onto the knives.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I am. Uh. . ." He walked over to the water and sat in it. He began to heal immediately.  
I sat down next to him and gave him a quick kiss. He turned to me.  
"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Seaweed Brain?" He smiled.  
"Fantastic." I laughed.

**Those poop heads! How dare they intrude? D: Oh wait, because it's a fanfiction! :D**

**REVIEWS make Percy beat the crap outta Laistrygonians.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mehhehehe! ^^ After wedding time yallll. . . ;D**

After the ruined reception, my new mother-in-law helped me out of my soaked dress and into a blue cotton t-shirt and khaki shorts. Percy met up with me as we got our congratulations from the confused humans who came to the disastrous wedding. Chiron had manipulated the Mist so the mortals thought that an earthquake had happened.  
"Sorry about your dress, Mom," I apologized to my step-mom as we headed for the parking lot. The last of the party was being cleaned up and most guests had left already.  
"It's ok, honey." She thought the earthquake had made me lose my balance and fall into the ocean. "You just enjoy your honey moon in the Bahamas."  
"Okay," I smiled widely. I couldn't wait for our honey moon. I've never been to the Bahamas and by the brochures, it was sure to be amazing.  
"Bye, Mom. See you when we get back." I hugged her then turned to my dad and hugged him. "Love you guys."  
"Bye Annabeth, and uh, have a good time," he said hesitantly which made me blush. I could tell what he was thinking, but I shook it from my head.  
Then Percy came up to my side and took my hand. I smiled at him then walked to his mom's car, but someone was waiting for us.  
"Hey, Dad," Percy said.  
"Hello, Percy. I'm so glad for you," He smiled at me then looked back to Percy. "But I have some bad news. Because of the unfortunate events that happened today, it might be safer if you stay at Mount Olympus."  
I was slightly disappointed. Of course it would be cool to stay on Olympus, but Percy and I had seen pretty much there is to see since I started my job as Olympus architect and he would follow me around as my "helper." Plus, I was _really_ looking forward to the Bahamas, but I wasn't going to refuse after thinking that we'd just have to go back to Percy's house.  
"Sure," Percy and I said at the same time which made us laugh in unison.

"Here's your key." Poseidon handed me a bronze key with a detailed cloud mold on the end and a sky blue tassel hanging on it. I put it in the hole and gasped as the door swung open slowly.  
"Whoa," I whispered. The room was absolutely beautiful. It must have survived the war last year because I know _I_ didn't design it. There was a huge bed in the center of the room with silver bedding that shimmered like fish scales in a shallow pool. Draped across it was a billowing, light-blue canopy that dripped down past the bed and onto the white carpeted floor and gathered there, spinning in swirls of sky captured netting. The ceiling's edges were decorated in elaborate moldings of curling waves with small boats and sea creatures appearing to twist in and out of the water. No, they really _were_ twisting in the water! The molding was enchanted to come to life, and then I noticed the rest of the room was alive too. The back wall was all glass with an open sliding glass door that appeared stained with the multicolored sunset shining through it and melting on the floor.  
"Annabeth?" Percy said to me.  
"Hmm?" I muttered as he pulled me from marveling at the beautiful bedroom.  
"You can go inside. I'll be there in a sec."  
"Okay."  
I walked in and explored the room, secretly listening to their conversation.  
"Hey Dad?" I heard Percy say. I was in the bathroom, looking around at the space that two of my rooms could fit in and the insanely huge bath tub that at least ten people could fit in comfortably.  
"Yeah?" I heard Poseidon say.  
"Ya know how you're, like, always watching me?"  
"Yes."  
I looked around the bed room, trying to appear as though I wasn't listening in. There was a dresser with a large mirror in the corner and in the other corner there was a desk with my laptop. A shelf was placed just opposite of the bed where there was a T.V. and some books. The nightstand had a lamp and an alarm clock and in the middle of the room there was a table with two chairs. There was a note next to two goblets that said "These are like the goblets at camp." but I wasn't real hungry or thirsty.  
"Could you lay off a bit today?" Percy asked. Now I was getting interested in what they were saying.  
I couldn't hear anything, but Poseidon must have been surprised by this because he paused.  
"Oh you mean. . .? You're going to. . .?"  
"What? No!" Percy yelled, but it was defensive and easy to decipher. I giggled quietly.  
Poseidon chuckled. "Whatever." I couldn't be sure, but I think as he walked off, he whispered "Good luck." I blushed furiously and got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach almost like anticipation mixed with fright. Now I was _definitely_ not hungry. I walked out onto the deck before Percy could see my tomato face.  
I sat on the deck chair and listened to Percy explore the room as I had. I turned my head to see him pick up the note to read it. Then his face lit up and he yelled "Bacon!" before it materialized on the platter. I rolled my eyes. Of course he went for the food first.  
He then continued to bustle around, opening drawers and closets. Then he came to join me.  
I had moved from the chair to dangle my feet in the Jacuzzi, letting the bubbles tickle my feet. He sat down in the water; he had changed into his swim trunks.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him, gesturing to the sunset.  
"Yeah," he whispered. "But not as beautiful as you." He turned his face and flashed that charming smile of his up at me. His enchanting green eyes melted my heart and I sank into the water to lean my head on his shoulder.  
He kissed the top of my head then leaned his on mine as we gazed at the sun together while evening slowly sunk to dusk and the stars shown up above Olympus. I saw the Huntress, our friend Zoe who went out in a flame of glory over three years ago.  
It began to get cold, so we climbed out and dressed in our pajamas. All our clothes were in the drawers of course. I put on my gray tank top and little dark blue shorts and went to the table to sit with Percy for dinner. If you can call pizza and cookies that magically appear dinner.  
Percy climbed on the bed and pulled back the covers, but I sat next to him and caught his hands in mine to stop him. He looked up at me, his confused face shattering my heart and making me feel more embarrassed to say the thing I wanted to say next, and it didn't help that my legs were shaking and sending vibrations through the bed.  
"P-Percy?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah? What is it?" he looked into my face sincerely, thinking something was wrong.  
"Um, Can w-we. . ." I pursed my lips. "I want to. . ." I gazed into his soulful green eyes longingly, and then he understood.  
His lips pressed into a hard line. "No. It's too soon." But his eyes gave him away. I could see in them that he wanted the same thing. Why has he always been so stubborn? I'm not sure why, but this made me slightly angry.  
"Oh yeah?" I challenged. My clothes were already loose, so I let my tank top's straps slide off my shoulders then I pulled it over my head and tossed it in the corner. I continued until it was all off, my body entirely bare, in five seconds. I didn't want a lot of time in between removing garments to think about what I was doing. How crazy and unlike me it was.  
Percy's face was completely and utterly red. He wouldn't look at me; he was staring at the pile I had created across the room.  
I pulled his face to mine. He looked me with an unfathomable expression, almost like fright or nervousness. I could feel it too.  
"Percy, we're married. It's never too soon." I whispered in his ear as I pulled his t-shirt off as well and dropped it on the floor.  
He didn't resist.  
Then his lips found mine, and in his tender kiss I could tell he agreed.

**I bet you guys hate me. I'm totally gonna' leave yall hangin! No Percabeth action cuz I aint dirty like dat. So sorry, it is T rated. :P Yes, your sdissapointed. TOO BAD.**

**But I have to be nice to you guys because. . .**

**REVIEWS make Annabeth feel. . . well yeah. You know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning afterrrr.**

The sunlight poured like golden thread through the glass doors when I finally woke up. It washed over my bare back, warming it while I laid there motionless. I realized I was on top of him and began to get up, being careful not to jostle the bed. I grabbed a robe left on one of the chairs from when we used them yesterday and slipped my arms through. Then I walked to the back door to stare at the rising sun peeping over the marble palaces of Olympus.  
I hadn't stood there for too long before the sound of shifting sheets sounded behind me.  
Percy lopped over onto the other side of the bed and looked up at me dazedly, his hair a messy pile atop his head. His expression was so bewildered it made me laugh.  
"Morning!" I said cheerfully and tossed him the other robe. He caught it and put it on, then came to stand by me where I combed through my hair to remove any knots. Peeking in the mirror to the right of me, I saw him and felt a sudden charge trill through me. I whirled around almost too quickly then attacked him with a bear hug and pressed his lips to mine. He didn't seem to object and leaned in for more.  
Then a knock at the door interrupted us and I pulled away.  
"One moment!" I yelled, needing the furious blush in my cheeks a moment to dull down, and a moment to put some clothes on.  
Percy was quicker in getting dressed and tried to beat me to the door. We pushed and shoved each other, laughing and falling down the whole way to the door. By the time the knob was turned, we were red in the face and our lungs felt pressured from all the laughter. Percy opened the door and we saw Grover standing there looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Hey man!" Percy smiled.  
"Hey," he said shyly. "Do you think we can have, like, a man-to-man talk . . .?" His eyes flashed to me quickly and back to Percy as quick as they came.  
"Yeah, sure." We invited him in.  
"Do you want any breakfast, Grover?" I asked him as I walked back into the room. I went to the two seated table and grabbed a plate.  
"Yeah, thanks." He took the plate. He just looked at it, not knowing what to do with it.  
"It's like the goblets at camp." I said.  
"Oh, cool." He half-smiled. "Um, pancakes." He said it like a question, but the food still appeared.  
They sat down at the table and Percy asked "So, What is it you wanted to talk about?" and I took that as an invitation to leave since Grover had said "man-to-man" talk.  
I walked into the bathroom to clean up. My hair was still messy and my face felt oily. I stepped into the shower to warm up the water. The shower was absolutely _huge_, by the way. Maybe five people could fit in there, not that five people _would_, I hope. As it drizzled down out of the golden faucet over my head, I undressed and listened to their conversation outside the door.  
"Well, I want your opinion, I mean. . . Well. . . At your wedding yesterday, I. . . Um. . . "He kept stuttering over is words. "I was kinda. . . Well, I-I. . ."  
"Huh?" I heard Percy ask, confused obviously.  
Grover paused a beat before he answered. "Well. . . What would you think if I asked Juniper. . .?"  
I gasped. _Omg!_ I thought. _He's going to ask Juniper to marry him? How adorable!_ I giggled as I climbed into the shower and let the warm soothing water unknot my muscles.  
By the time I was done, all dry and dressed, they had finished talking and Grover was getting up to leave.  
"Thanks." He smiled at Percy. I gave him a hug before he left and closed the door behind him.  
"Hey guess what?" Percy asked me, smiling brilliantly.  
"What?" I replied cheerfully. I, the devious eavesdropper that I was, already knew what he was going to say, but I let him think I didn't know.  
"Grover's going to ask Juniper to marry him."  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" I played it up. He saw something in my eyes and came to stand by my side. Maybe my lie was see-through to him, I don't know, but he asked "What is it?" and I replied "Nothing."  
He looked into my eyes for a second and I in his. His beautiful sea-green eyes. They were the most significant color in my world. I once dreamed that that was the only color I could see, everything black and white except his eyes. In my dream it was bleak and dreary til I could find him and in Percy's eyes there would be a spark, a solace, which would set my soul afire. Then something would rise up in me to make me want to stay, to keep him there by my side. That's _exactly_ how I felt now.  
"So. . . Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked playfully.  
He chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. Would you mind jogging my memory?"  
"Of _course_ not." I loved how he could play along with my dumb flirts.  
As I began kissing him again, he ran his nose down my jaw line and kissed my neck, successfully causing a moan to emanate from my throat. I really hoped that our godly parents weren't watching or listening in on us now. I could only imagine the embarrassment, especially if they were watching last night. I almost choked on the air in my lungs just thinking about what they would have said about _that!_  
I grabbed his right arm that was secured in my hair and put it on my waist and held the other. He pulled back and I put my hand on his shoulder, then he spun me in a circle as we danced around the room to an unheard love song. We didn't need a song to dance to, we only needed each other.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**CHAPTAH SEVEN, OH-YAHS!**

**My butt hurts from sitting here too long. . .**

**REVIEWS create unheard love songs. 3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**One of the hardest chapters I've written, so you better freakin appreciate it bitches! Love you. :3 Please enjoy:**

"Okay, so make sure you to put that mirrors on the curved wall perfectly or else the whole vision of it reflected off the window wall won't work. It's supposed to create many reflections of Aphrodite when she walks in the room. And you know how she is with her mirrors." I waved my hand dismissively and smiled at the automaton worker Phil. He was the head of the work group of automatons here today with me to construct Aphrodite's temple in Olympus.  
"Yes Miss Cha- Mrs. Jackson," his voice box whirred before he cantered off to give the orders to the other workers.  
I smiled to myself. Even automatons made the mistake too. People seemed to do that all the time now, but I don't care. It's a hard thing to get used to.  
Feeling parched, I walked over to the snack bar set up for the workers that _weren't_ machines.  
I picked up a cup and decided what to ask to drink.  
"Uuum, strawberry smoothie," I ordered, then the cup immediately filled with the frothy pink mixture.  
As I brought the cup to my lips to take a sip, I felt a familiar twinge in my stomach. My neck tingled and my mouth turned sour while the cup slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor.  
The next thing I knew, I had my head bent over a toilet with Karissa holding my hair away from my face as I let my stomach disconfuntuate.  
"You okay?" she asked when the vomit finally subsided. She had come with me today to help with the building and keep me company. Now, I was extremely grateful she'd come.  
"Ugh, yeah."  
"You probably shouldn't work if you threw up," she said, her voice filled with sincere concern. "You want me to take you home?"  
"Yeah. Thanks. Just let me tell Phil what else to do and we can leave."

After giving the automatons strict instructions, we tromped down the streets of Olympus to the elevator. When we finally got into her new purple Camero that she'd parked at a nearby parking lot, I was feeling a bit better.  
She was so lucky to have gotten a car for her sixteenth birthday and you could tell she loved it. She kept offering us rides just so she'd have a reason to drive it.  
We were almost home when she pulled off the road into the tiny lot of a local drug store.  
"Do you mind if I stop here? I need to get some things." She looked at me apologetically.  
"Sure, no prob."  
"Cool. I'll be right back." She closed her door and skipped up over the curb to the store  
Karissa had left the car running so the radio was on. As I listened, Blue by Eiffel started playing and I turned it up thinking of Percy.  
That's where I was, singing along, when Karissa walked back out. I turned the volume back down as she slumped back into her seat with a plastic bag.  
"Can you hold this please? And there's something in there for you."  
I rummaged around in the bag. Milk, razors, a magazine, makeup. At the bottom, I found it. A silver metal linked bracelet with green beads hanging off and a little silver owl.  
"Aw! Thank you! I love it!"  
"You're welcome," she grinned.  
I tried balancing the bag in my lap as I secured the bracelet on, but something fell out and thumped to the floor. I picked it up.  
My heart beat erratically as I tried to remember what day it was.  
Karissa stopped at a stop light and I turned to her frantically.  
"Hey, can we go back? I need something."  
"Um, kay. What is it?"  
"I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."  
"Okaaay. . ." she said indecisively.  
She turned around at the next legal U-turn and I shoved the little blue box of tampons to the very bottom of the bag.

I tapped my fingers on the marble of the bathroom counter top I was leaning on. They created sharp staccatos that reverberated around the bathroom in a slight echo. No one was home and the only sounds were my breathing, the ticking grandfather clock downstairs, and my annoyingly constant tapping.  
Why was it taking so _long?_ This was taking longer than it should have, especially since I had abused my dyslexia by trying to carefully read the little words on the box for instructions, which took a whole ten minutes more than it shouldn't have. Now as I sat here waiting, I had time to actually wrap my head around the jumbling thoughts buzzing around in it like a hoard of bees.  
When I found out there could be a possibility I could be pregnant, the natural reaction was I fright. What was I going to do with a baby? What was it going to do with me? I didn't know anything about children and mothering and birth and crap like that. I'm an architect for crying out loud, not a house wife! And my mom was never around for me, so she wouldn't know. My step-mom would know what to do and Percy's mom would, but I didn't. Remembering them brought up another terrifying thought. How was I going to tell them about it if it was true? Just go up to them and say "Hey guys, a package came in the mail today and I'm pregnant. Oh, and don't forget to remind Mrs. Hudson for babysitting the twins."? Suuure. That's fool proofed. And what about Percy? Will he even _want_ to become a dad? Because either way, if I keep the baby or give it up, he'd still technically be a _dad_, because I am most definitely not getting an abortion if I am pregnant. I know what it's like to feel unwanted and I'd never inflict that on another creature.  
In my revelations, I'd forgotten the test. I picked up the little white stick and read the label. I was surprised at myself for not being surprised at what I saw.  
The little pink plus glared back at me menacingly and I had a brief flash back to the movie Juno. _"That aint no etch-a-sketch. That's one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet."_ I chuckled humorlessly. Very funny, drug store man.  
I sighed and leaned back onto the counter top again. I crossed my arms over my chest still holding the test in my hand. I looked up at the ceiling like maybe it would give me some answers.  
Then I thought, could it really be all that bad? I mean, I had always wanted a long and happy life with Percy. But that was it, I wanted a _life_. I wanted to travel, build things, see architecture. Could I do that with a baby? At least not for a couple years. It would have to grow old enough to know general right and wrong in sacred temples and ancient Roman cities. And what if after it's old enough, I don't want to go anymore? I knew by now that things change.  
I wondered what it would look like. A girl? A boy? I imagined it having Percy's amazing green eyes, and my blond hair. And his cute little nose. Or maybe it would look more like him than me. If it were a boy, maybe him and Percy would watch baseball games on Saturday afternoons or he'd walk around the backyard with mud pies in tow in a little red wagon. I imagined that if my baby were a girl that I'd spend the morning with her, brushing her long black hair, making her breakfast before work. Maybe Percy would come in and kiss me good morning, then kiss her head. She'd say "I love you, Daddy." as he leaves for where ever he would go off to work to. Of course this was in the far future, but it still warmed me.  
Involuntarily, my hands had slid down to wrap around my abdomen, and I unwound one arm to swipe away a traitor tear that had escaped out the corner of my eye.  
I decided then that I wanted it. I wanted it all. I wanted a little girl. Or a little boy. Whichever was fine. But I wanted it.  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
I jumped in the air at the unexpected voice. The test slipped out of my hand and lightly clattered to the floor behind me before I covered it with my foot.  
It was my mother. She had just unexpectedly appeared next to me.  
"Um, what's amazing?"  
Athena laughed humorlessly. "Oh you know. How much people deal with in life. Gods watch it from afar and can never fully understand the actions humans do. What did they go and do that for, we'll ask ourselves. We can really only understand through our children."  
I was starting to sweat. Come on Annabeth, think of something to say!  
"Uh-." Genius. Now I knew how Percy felt in situations like this.  
She smiled. "So how are you today? Anything to share?"  
I was afraid of what she was getting at.  
"Uh, today I worked on Aphrodite's temple."  
"Yes, I saw you." She grinned. "We're all very proud of you Annabeth, especially me. And you should have seen Aphrodite's face when she walked into her temple. She might never leave it." She snickered. "Good job. But what was that scene with Karissa and you?"  
"I. . . got sick."  
"Really? From what?" she looked concerned, but I knew she knew. Or suspected. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I was hard headed to.  
I swallowed my nervousness and began with the list of half-truths I had concocted. "I didn't get sick from an illness. I just wasn't feeling good and threw up."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So how's Percy?"  
Okay, if I didn't think she knew before, I knew it now. She would _never_ ask about Percy.  
"He's good."  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is."  
I looked to the side and panicked. There was a double meaning in that sentence. Curse you creator of new age innuendos.  
"I haven't seen him since this morning at breakfast."  
"Hmm. Did he get sick too?"  
That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. So I looked her strait in the eye and said it.  
". . . I'm pregnant."  
We just looked at each other for countless immeasurable seconds. Then she suddenly sighed and slumped onto the counter and crossed her arms.  
"What are you going to do?"  
I shrugged and copied her pose on the edge of the sink. "Keep her."  
Her eyebrows raised. "How do you know it's a girl?"  
I blushed. "Well, I'm kind of hoping it's a girl."  
Then Athena did the most unexpected thing to ever be seen on my mom in such a conversation. She smiled.  
"Well, I guess you have some news to break, so I better go. By Annabeth." She smiled lovingly and disappeared in curls of gray smoke. I hoped it wouldn't set off the smoke alarm.  
Not long after she left did I hear a door slam.  
"I'm home, Annabeth!" I heard Percy's voice float up from downstairs.  
I could hear him leaping up the stairs and I ran out to meet him. I met him in the middle of the stairs and he looked up at me with the cutest, most goofy smile ever.  
"Hi." I breathed around my erratic heartbeat.  
"Hi." he whispered before trapping me in a kiss.  
My hands tangled themselves in his hair as his lips moved with mine fervently. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me to him.  
When he finally came back up for air, he grinned against his slight blush and pecked my cheek.  
"So how was my girl's day of architecting?"  
I laughed. "That's not completely a real word, but okay. It was good." I grinned. "But I have bigger news."  
I ducked around his arms and fluttered down the stairs to the couch. I sat Indian style and patted the seat next to me. He sauntered over to me and sat down.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Okay, um." I was excited just a second ago, but now I wondered where to start. "Well, you know how after our wedding, at our honeymoon. . .?"  
He clicked his tongue. "Pssh, duh yeah. Like I could forget."  
"Well, you know how when like a guy and girl do stuff and it causes, um. . ." I sounded like a complete retard. I couldn't find the words. "Uh, like. . . little peop- Uh, ugh." I gave myself an internal face-palm.  
"Annabeth, just spit it out."  
I looked into his wary face and whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
I saw a massive amount of different emotions conflict on his face- shock, fear, surprise, acceptance, wonder, panic, more shock- pretty much how I probably looked when I first found out.  
So, naturally, he pulled a classic Percy and said the only thing he could think of.  
"Uh. . ."

"I was thinking of maybe Andrew." I said. I always liked that name.  
"Ew, no. That's a nerdy name. Let's give him a cool name like this one kid who's name is Awesome. Literally."  
"That's a load of Minotaur shit."  
"Watch your mouth. I kiss that thing you know."  
"Haha. Good job Captain Cheesy-Jokes."  
"That's my name, don't ware it out!" Percy laughed.  
After he'd calmed down and seemingly accepted the truth, we came up to his room to discuss different names for our baby.  
"I kind of like Perdix." I said.  
He contemplated this. "Perdix? Why?"  
"Well, it's one of my favorite Greek stories. The tale of Daedalus and Icarus and Perdix. You know its my favorite."  
"Yeah, but our son shouldn't be named after some kid who was turned into a pigeon. It's too close to home for me."  
He was probably remembering back when he'd been turned into a guinea pig. I didn't know what it was like, but obviously it bothered him so he moved on from that name.  
"How about Cole?"  
I blanched. "Cole? That seems like an exceptionally boring name."  
"Well we can't all have cool, unusual name's like 'Annabeth' now can we?" He snickered.  
I glared at him. "If you don't help me figure out what to name the kid, I'm naming him Edward or her Bella."  
His face fell as he saw how dead serious I was.  
"You wouldn't." He knew I knew that he hated Twilight. I can't read the English books, but somehow I came across a Greek Latin version on the internet and I read them and saw the movies. Threatening to name our kid after them was low, but he wasn't concentrating!  
"Fine. Back to names."  
But just then, Percy's mom came in the door. She had food for us because we'd missed dinner.  
"Hey kids. Where were you at dinner?"  
Percy spoke first. "Um, up here."  
I rolled my eyes. Duh, Percy. Good answer.  
His mom has this weird thing where she can sense tension in the room. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
I smiled. "Nope! Everything's perfect," I chirped. "In fact, I have a question for you."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, have you ever thought about being a grandmother?"  
I looked at Percy at the same time he looked at me. I didn't know where all my calm was coming from, but it apparently didn't reach him. He was sweating buckets.  
Sally Jackson twisted up her mouth and rolled her weight to her right foot while contemplating this.  
"Well," she began. "I never really thought about it, but I suppose it might be nice." She smiled, then suddenly looked anxious. "Why?"  
I decided to just cut to the chase and come right and tell her.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Like mother like son, she displayed an array of emotions to the news, almost dropping the tray in shock. Her wide eyes flashed between us. Percy looked down, almost in a guilty way and blushed. What for, I didn't know. We were legally married. Married couples can have kids, right?  
After a brief silence, she finally spoke up.  
"What are you going to name it?" She barely spoke above a whisper.  
"We don't know." I replied. "We're thinking of names now."  
"Okay, well. . . I'll leave you to that. Come down if you're hungry." Then she left and I could almost hear the smile in her voice as she muttered "I'm a grandma?"  
Percy turned back to me. "Well, that went well." He smiled.  
"Yeah, and it was all thanks to you Mr. Smooth. You just left me hanging there!"  
"Oh please. It's not like you didn't have it all under control. You're just awesome like that."  
We laughed and I looked at his face. He was so adorable when he admitted to my awesomeness.  
I cocked my head to the side and felt a faint smile light up my face.  
He copied my pose and I leaned in.  
His soft lips found mine and I sucked on his bottom lip. My left hand came up to cup his jaw and the tip of my ring finger hooked in the hollow at the base of his ear. His hand reached up to hold my hand there and rubbed my wedding ring.  
"Mmm," he murmured on my lips. "You taste like chocolate."  
I read somewhere that chocolate created some kind of arousing chemical in your hormones, and made you slightly hornier than you would be without it. I couldn't tell you if it was true, but as he began kissing frantically down my jaw, I pulled back.  
He looked in my eyes innocently and smiled.  
"Back to names," I muttered, looking down and trying to hide my evident blush.  
He looked worried. "What is it?" he asked.  
Why was he being so perceptive all of a sudden? "It's nothing." Seriously dude. He's way too hiped up on this baby stuff and thinks every little emotion I show means something's wrong. But his protectiveness was also totally cute.  
I reassured him with a genuine smile that made him grin back. His face softened and he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so beautiful." he whispered. That made me blush again and I leaned in to give him a lingering peck on the lips.  
We decided for a boy Cole, though I still thought it was a bit boring, and Trinity for a girl. He got Cole, so I got Trinity for a girl, though he wanted Pandora. The name didn't really fit with me, so I made a deal with him that he names the boy and I name the girl.  
We Iris messaged all our friends to tell them the news. Karissa nearly had an aneurysm when we told her, saying she wanted "a family and a little baby now" too, whilst an alarmed Travis escaped out the door. Grover and Juniper congratulated us and my step-mom broke out in tears. I can't deny that my dad glared a little at Percy, but his excitement was evident in his eyes. He loved the idea that he'd be a grandpa.  
Surrounded by so much happiness, I felt content that night as I fell asleep in Percy's arms.

**OH SWEET HOT DAMN!**

**I freakin love mommy Athena. She's so protective but can't show it. :( Karissa and Travis once again, so cute. :3 **

**LOL, Twilight reference~! Love it.**

**This is kind of a chapter overload, putting up six chaps in less than five minutes, so, sadly, I won't be posting for a while. :/ I've been working on something else for a while I'll put up soon. :)  
**


End file.
